campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Fashion Victims
"Fashion Victims" is the 14th episode of the fourth season of Camp Camp, and is the 54th episode overall. It premiered August 31st, 2019 on the RT FIRST site, and September 7th, 2019 on the Rooster Teeth website. Official Synopsis Plot On a bright sunny day, the Flower Scouts are all grouped up by the water fountain, chattering amongst themselves, and Miss Priss announces that they need to come up with a new fundraising idea. Sasha, as the self-declared "obvious" leader, attempts to share her idea with the camp, but is cut off mid-speech by another girl named Ainsley, who suggests a fashion show. Sasha is irritated at having been interrupted despite Ainsley apologizing, but Miss Priss has immediately fallen in love with the idea, and mentions the fact that this particular scout got her into a "whole moon diet" as well. Ainsley skips up to Miss Priss' side as she talks, and explains that the diet (that she learned about on Photoglam) involves fasting during the day and only eating from a specific list of anti-inflammatory foods after moonrise, and Miss Priss excitedly adds that during the moon phase known as waxing gibbous she gets to eat an entire handful of nuts. Although Sasha thanks her for speaking up, she states in a fake sickly-sweet voice that the idea of a fashion show is "played out and really stupid - no offense" and offers up her idea of selling makeovers to normal but not disgusting people, such as grocery baggers. Tabii gives the idea a hard pass because it would involve touching other people's hair. Ainsley says that they could sell tickets to the fashion show and give the funds to a charity that helps retired ballerinas find work, and this hits close to home for Erin, as she explains that her aunt was a ballerina who would've been destitute if she hadn't married a guy who invented an app that sends a drone to pet people's dogs. Once Erin voices her agreement, the rest of the girls cheer and high-five, and Miss Priss declares the issue settled. Still trying to exert dominance over the situation, Sasha reminds the girls that their looks represent the Flower Scouts and that they'll need to come see her directly for final approval on their style choices. Ainsley thinks this is a great idea, and says she'll compile some designs she found on Photoglam for inspiration, and all the Flower Scouts (with the exception of Sasha of course) chant her name as they wander off. Miss Priss announces it's time for a snack break, which is merely sniffing the inside of an empty cookie box. Some time later, Sasha has set up a table for reviewing people's design submissions, and she is pissed since no one has come by yet even though she said it was mandatory. Beside her, Tabii is doodling with crayons, and mentions that the group is still at Ainsley's Photoglam seminar. She shows Sasha her drawing of a brown and gold ruffled dress with blue flowers, and asks if she can borrow a pair of Sasha's heels to go with this "hotness", to which Sasha hotly declines as the design "looks like something rabid that died in a tulle factory". She decides it's time to give the girls a refresher on priorities and the pair wander into the seminar, which is being held in an indoor auditorium that resembles a movie theater. Sasha loudly yells "what the fuck?" at what's being shown, and the rest of the scouts loudly shush her. Arms folded, Sasha sinks into a nearby chair beside Tabii, who then notices she is sitting right beside Preston, who is there because Ainsley is his second favorite Photoglam influencer, and yells at her to be quiet as the Flower Scouts shush them again. Ainsley goes on a speech about "curating the best possible version of yourself" and an emotional connection to tie-dye that caused her to upcycle some of her mom's old shirts into contemporary styles. Tabii is confused about what Ainsley is saying, and asks about following current trends instead. Ainsley says that followers aren't leaders and that sharing their individual fashions with the world means people will respond, and the group breaks into applause. After stewing in her red-faced anger, Sasha barks that they'd all know this philosophy to be garbage if they'd shown up for her review. She addresses a couple of scouts to criticize their choices, such as ruffles making one girl look like a haunted doll and chastising another girl for wearing pajama pants, and finally informs Erin, who has a feathered hat skewed cutely to one side, that whoever told her to wear that hat is "not her friend". Ainsley suggests taking a step back from the conflict while she makes some calming smoothies but Erin opts to stand up for herself, placidly explaining to Sasha that she'd be so much happier if she had a positive outlook, and suggests adopting a motto of "what would Ainsley do?" Sasha says she'd be happier if Erin didn't listen to some basic bitch and her artistic photos of granola, and tells Tabii they're leaving. Miss Priss, now sitting next to Preston, dizzily informs him that water can taste like his favorite food if he imagines hard enough, and pretends that her bottle of water is mac and cheese. Inside Flower Scouts' cabin #1, Tabii is sitting on a bed watching Sasha furiously pacing up and down, saying that she doesn't understand what Erin sees in Ainsley because she's the worst, but Tabii doesn't think so as she heard that Ainsley adopts shelter animals. Sasha believes that the fashion show is a smokescreen for a hostile takeover for her position as leader of the Flower Scouts, but Tabii is absently carrying on about hairless dogs in sweaters. To this, Sasha says they should burn down Ainsley's whole world. She later finds Ainsley chatting with Erin and drops a pile of books on the table, one of which is a yearbook with an old photograph of Ainsley with frizzy hair, braces, and a flute, and Sasha demands to know if Erin is going to take fashion advice from that. Ainsley finds the old photo heartwarming and completely embraces the nostalgia of her old self, and Erin appears to be angry at Sasha. The latter slaps all the books away with an animalistic growl and leaves. Tabii quickly hides a beverage from the incoming ball of rage that is Sasha, who says that she tried paying off "Neeancy or whatever his name is" to create some bots to harass Ainsley on Photoglam, but that it would be hard to tell the difference from the bots that are already harassing her there. She realizes that Tabii is hiding something and asks if it's one of Ainsley's calming smoothies, which Tabii quickly confesses to, adding serenely that when she's around Ainsley she feels as if her eyepatch doesn't even matter. Incensed, Sasha says she hopes Tabii chokes on the smoothie and stomps away, and it takes Tabii a minute to understand what was said. There's a quick montage of Sasha slow-walking through various parts of the camp, seeing her fellow scouts blindly admiring Ainsley at every turn, and her gentle voice flutters overtop of the music saying she's living her "#bestlife". Late at night at a random phone booth, a disguised Sasha calls in to place an ad in the paper. Some time later, she is sat at a booth in a diner nervously tapping her knuckles together. Enter the former foreign-exchange camper known as Vera, who says she saw the newspaper ad (which was plastered to a hole in a store window), and Sasha scornfully remarks that the town is like a third-world country and that she saw a dog walking around without a leash. Vera, missing the point, says she knows how to make soup out of dog leashes. Sasha is happy that Vera came, and starts raving that Ainsley thinks she can just waltz in to take her place and steal her friends and get away with it, and Vera suggests keeping her voice down so as not to arouse suspicion from fellow diners. Sasha apologizes; according to her, she is angry because people don't appreciate her efforts to keep the Flower Scouts on top. She slyly asks if Vera can help her. Vera asks what method she'd prefer (knives or poison), but Sasha isn't here for murder; rather, something way worse. Vera offers another method - killing the family pet and feeding it to her before making soup from the leash, and with a sadistic shark-toothed grin Sasha clarifies her goal is public humiliation. Despite the wording of Sasha's ad making this unclear, Vera relates to her struggle; she used to be a ballerina but another ballerina tried to take her place. She decided to "think like her" and got her killed by luring her into a bear cave with a sign claiming that it was a shoe store. Sasha looks on in bewilderment. She snaps that this is stupid advice, and asks why everyone keeps telling her to think like Ainsley before storming off in a huff. The Cute Waitress comes by to ask if Vera is ready to order and she hands her a leash, asking if she knows how to make soup. The fashion show is now upon us and the attendance is massive; even the entirety of Camp Campbell has turned up for the event. Max doesn't understand why they're being forced to "watch a bunch of future miss teen pregnancies totter around on six-inch stripper heels". David explains it being for a worthy cause by reading off a statistic from the playbill - that half of all ballerinas are injured fighting their evil twin for dominance, and 75% of the ones who live become killers for hire, and the high number has him concerned. Vera, who is sitting behind Max, innocently asks if they made a charity for her, and the Corporate Exec sitting beside her slumps over, very obviously dead. She easily props him back up with a wide smile, and Max is rather disturbed by this turn of events. Backstage, the Flower Scouts are getting into costume, and Ainsley reminds them how proud she is, but is interrupted by Erin and Tabii dragging a disheveled and un-fashionable Sasha forward, explaining that they found her trying to pour red paint on the dress Ainsley was going to wear, which also happens to be the one that Tabii designed earlier. Ainsley assures them it's okay and they can still have a good show, but Sasha breaks free and rushes out onto the stage, calling the audience a bunch of sickos because fashion shows are for perverts. Max says he knew this would be a disaster, but acknowledges that it is unexpectedly the best night of his life as Sasha is forcibly dragged off-stage. Preston is then shoved on-stage to stall the show, wearing a dress and white stage makeup, and announces he's prepared an exclusive selection from his new masterwork, "Forrest Gump 2: Too Much Shrimp". Max tries to get out of his seat but is stopped by David's reflexively outstretched dad-mode arm, causing him to growl at being forced to stay. Now that the situation has been more or less defused, Ainsley suggests that Erin and Tabii take a quick yoga break while she has a moment to talk with Sasha. The pair departs and Ainsley sincerely tells Sasha that her leadership is crucial right now, despite her rough behavior, and Sasha snaps at her for being so nice when all she's been trying to do is ruin her. Ainsley says that Flower Scouts should try and support each other no matter what, especially since they are friends. Sasha seems touched, saying that she's been stupid in believing Ainsley's been out to steal her friends. She didn't understand why everyone liked Ainsley so much and kept telling Sasha to be more like her, but she now understands that Ainsley's just ruthlessly nice. She needs to be more - "ruthlessly nice?" Ainsley cuts in with a giggle - "no, ruthless" Sasha finishes darkly. Outside, the moon has risen, as noted by a howling wolf in the distance. With a savage grin, Miss Priss realizes she is finally able to eat regular food as part of her fad diet, and immediately destroys two sub sandwiches and a platter of cheese and grapes. Erin and Tabii, having presumably finished their yoga break, are wondering what happened to Ainsley. Tabii worries that she drank 3 calming smoothies to no effect, but Erin reasons they need to maintain a positive outlook and drench themselves in essential oils. Sasha arrives on the scene, wearing the paint-splattered dress from earlier, and while Tabii is elated it quickly turns to mistrust. Sasha agrees that she still dislikes the dress, but acknowledges that she was letting Ainsley get under her skin and that almost ruined their friendship, and thus she apologizes for the way she treated them, asking for forgiveness. Touched to the point of nearly crying, Erin and Tabii gladly accept her apology, and Sasha says she'll never let Ainsley come between them again. Erin wonders where she went, and Sasha explains that Ainsley heard about some Photoglam conference on the other side of the world and rushed off. Tabii is sad about being abandoned, and Erin grimaces that she drank Kombucha for her. Sasha tells them to forget about Ainsley, that she's here for them and will ensure the Flower Scouts stay on top no matter what, and they all share a group hug. Sasha announces it's time to save the fashion show, and the three girls quickly get dressed and strut down the runway all together, completely mowing over Preston in the process. Out at the shipyard, Ainsley's voice can be heard coming from a large container asking Sasha if this is the only way to get to the conference, and that the Feng Shui in the box is completely off. Vera affixes a label that reads "Ship To: Siberian Labor Camp" onto the box and fiendishly waves her off as the container is then lifted off the ground. Transcript would go here. Features Characters Main Characters * Sasha * Erin * Tabii * Ainsley Supporting Characters * Preston Goodplay * Vera * Max * David Minor Characters * Miss Priss * Cute Waitress * Dirty Kevin * Gwen * Neil * Nikki * Harrison * Nerris * Ered * Nurf * Dolph * Space Kid Music * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Ruthless Runway Rap" (Ending Theme) Gallery Trivia * This is the second episode featuring the Flower Scouts with major roles, with the first being "Cookin' Cookies". * It is also the first and only episode in the series with a description told by the perspective of a first-person narrator, rather than a omniscient one. * A lot more of the Flower Scouts' camp is shown in this episode, such as the auditorium, the interior of their cabins, and the theater/runway area where the fashion show took place. ** However, it is not the first time where other Flower Scouts have been shown, as they have been seen in the background of "Cookin' Cookies" and "The Lake Lilac Summer Social". * According to a statistic from the playbill, 50% of ballerinas are injured by fighting their evil twin for survival, and 75% of the survivors go on to become a professional killer for hire, which is now her path. This implies that Vera did indeed have a twin and was also an ex-ballerina. Cultural References * If you can believe it, the "whole moon diet" that Miss Priss is on is influenced by an actual regimen called the "Moon Diet", and the two are essentially the same concept. * The website "Photoglam", of whom Ainsley is also a revered influencer, is a parody of the culture surrounding the real-life app Instagram. * While being forced to stall the audience in his dress, Preston mentions a sequel he wrote for the movie Forrest Gump. Continuity * At the very beginning of the episode, Miss Priss asks for more fundraiser ideas. The Flower Scouts already had a fundraiser during the episode "Cookin' Cookies" - and despite the Wood Scouts' best efforts to outdo their sales, the girls' campaign was said to be a landslide success (exclusively due to the addition of "Mexican cane sugar") as stated in "Operation: Charlie Tango Foxtrot". * Sasha mentions paying off Neeancy to do her dirty work, which is the fake name that Neil went by while posing as a Flower Scout in "Scout's Dishonor". * While using the phone booth, Sasha is seen wearing the trench coat that she used to disguise herself as David's "date" in the episode "Bonjour Bonquisha". ** The Cute Waitress from that same episode is seen as well, but her face is not shown. ** Also, the diner where Sasha and Vera meet is not at all the same restaurant as the one from "Bonjour Bonquisha", but it's possible the Cute Waitress has two jobs at two different eateries. * In the scene with people milling around at the start of the fashion show, one can see the Wall Street Guy (who called David a "homeless twink") chatting with the Corporate Exec (who blows off steam by frequenting "needle alley") who were both introduced in "City Survival". ** If one looks a bit further into the top corner of the screen, Dirty Kevin is seen giving money to Vera. Interestingly, in "City Survival" he said he would no loner work with children due to the events of "Cookin' Cookies", but it seems as though he's changed his mind since then. ** The Corporate Exec is now dead, as Vera very stealthily murdered him in the background of the scene where David is reading statistics from the playbill. She is a mercenary for hire, after all, and Dirty Kevin potentially wanted him dead over something to do with the activities and recreational drugs of needle alley. * It's understandable that Max would be wary of seeing Vera at the fashion show, not because she had just killed a man, but mostly due the fact that she put him in a head-lock and forced him to walk to the mess hall while pointing a knife at his back in her first appearance, "Foreign Exchange Campers". * This is the second time that Preston has written his own sequel for an existing piece of fiction, with Forrest Gump 2: Too Much Shrimp. His first is, of course, his self-made sequel of Romeo and Juliet from the episode "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected". References